The Lily Evans Story
by Lover of HP
Summary: Lily Evans was just an ordinary girl... well you know the story! From first year with an ErIn touch! Scary, I know!


Summary- Lily Evans was just an ordinary girl... well you know the story! From first year with an ErIn touch!!! Scary, I know! PG 

Disclaimer- I do not own the things J.K. Rowling made up!! If I had I wouldn't be stuck at this middle school with Kris (JK)!!!!

Chapter 1- the letter

It was a cloudy day as Lily Evans looked out onto her drive. Cherry Mill Boulevard was in the middle of a very small town, Triftum, in Britain. As she wondered what boring lesson was going to be forced into her eleven-year-old mind today, her mother called up. "Lily Evans! Get down here! Petunia wants to go early!" Petunia was Lily's older sister. The best words I can find to describe her are bossy, arrogant, and obsessive compulsive. Her schedule was so monotonous, Lily often wondered how she could survive being so-- so normal.   
"I'm coming," Lily sighed as the rain started to fall on the rolling countryside, foreshadowing the upcoming day.

Foreshadow those seemingly harmless drops of water did. Thunder loud enough to hear inside Madam's Academy for Gifted Girls of Triftum (or for short, 'MAGGOT') made it hard to hear the professor at the front of the lecture hall from the back, it's not likely Lily would have been able to stay awake anyhow.   
"It's ahrrrohs, Ana-Maria, not aroz. (1)," Señor Flisher (2) corrected the small fair skinned quiet girl that just happened to be Lily's best friend. The bell rung before it was Lily's turn to get criticized on her accent. "We will continue the lesson on Monday."   
Lily and Anne-Marie (Ana-Maria in Spanish) grabbed their bags and raincoats and fled out into the late-July rain. You see, they were unfortunate enough to have to go to school all year round, four days a week (3). Stumbling into the town library (4), and stripping them selves of their soaking over-garments, they sank into chairs.   
"What a nightmare," Anne sighed.   
"You can say that again!" Lily replied throwing her min-back length auburn-red hair into a loose ponytail to keep it out of her outstanding green eyes while she worked on her overload of homework. Lily Evans really was a pretty girl and had the boys looking at her at out of the corner of their eyes. She was shy and reserved usually though, and hated talking to the older girls, as many did, or wanted to do. "Flisher is such a curse, and we have her ALL DAY two times a week! Oh, well."   
They went quiet for the rest of their time there because of the crowd of people that had just entered and started to talk noisily.

"Sorry Lily, but I can't sleep over tonight," Anne-Marie's voice crackled through the storm, "I have a basketball game tomorrow (5)."   
"That's okay," Lily said understanding that basketball was Anne's second love-under friendship, of course. "Maybe next weekend you don't have a tournament. Hey, we, what, are gonna spend the rest of our days together with our husband next door, right?"   
"Right."

After watching a late night movie, Lily went upstairs and fell asleep quickly because the storm had died down some, but slept lightly, on a count that she was having the strangest dream.

_Lily was on a boat, rowing out to a long forgotten and lonely island chain. On the first island was a black-haired boy with round glasses and dark mahogany eyes. He was laughing, and Lily just sped right past. Next came barrel with Señor Flisher in it. "Tu vida va a cambiar mucho mañana. That's mahn-yah-nah Ana-Maria... (6)" Next came Anne- Marie sitting with her legs crossed on top of a turtle. "Lily! Guess what! I won my game yesterday! We killed 'em!" Lily laughed and saw a tall, long, skinny blonde dribbling a basketball in the middle of a concrete patch (no wait! That's the author!). Lily shook her head out of confusion in knowing that patches of cement don't just pop out of water. But the next thin was the strangest of all, an owl came and flew around her head crazily and pecked at her until in frustration, she started swatted at it._

Lily opened her eyes and screamed at what she saw. A huge barn owl was flying around her room and perched on a bed post just as Lily's parents rushed in, obviously pleased with itself at awaking it's subject. Lily looked over at the window in her room and smacked herself in the forehead after realizing that she had left it open to let a breeze in.   
"HOW DID THAT THING GET IN HERE?!?" Lily's mom shrieked.   
"The window," Lily guessed.   
"Way to state the obvious swiftly," Petunia commented, coming into Lily's room after hearing the commotion. The owl stuck out its leg and Lily noticed a letter tied to it. Shakily, she took it off, unrolled it, and gasped.

Author's notes:   
1.) For all those who know Spanish, I couldn't think of a word, and since we are learning foods, somehow rice came into mind (arroz-but you know Spanish if this applies to you so, why am I telling you this?   
2.) This applies only to Kris and all those who go to my school who might be reading this for some odd reason- Flisher, Fisher, ha ha get it?   
3.) Four days a week, all year! Our school board was thinking about this, just some new way to torture us... grr.   
4.) Our (mine & Kris's) town is in the middle of no where and the library is the hang-out place, so, why not?   
5.) I am totally obsessed with basketball, and I have absolutely NO time! Kris raises her eyebrows and is all like 'you can say that again' and then I go 'but look! I said basketball was 2nd love, under friendship of course!' and kris nods in approval 'true' I'm all like 'and...' and she's all 'tear. That is just so touching' and I 'thank you!' 'you're welcome!' nod together in agreement   
6.) You're life is going to change tomorrow

Couple thoughts-this is the worst story since winny the pooh's parody! (kris shakes her head ashamed that she even took the time to read that most unintelligent 8-part story, but then Erin lets a giggle escape and they both crack up laughing and die from lack of air and hyperventilating) Promise it will get much better. Not like winny the pooh which got much, much worse and much, much more pointless. (they pass out) Please do not mind my rambling, ADD, basketball talk, spelling, inside jokes bad writing, etc., etc., etc. Thanks! Love ya all! Please review and tell me how much I need to get a life and such! Oh, yeah! Afore I forget, I have absolutely NO time and therefore please be patient about updating and such! Also, I don't know what is wrong with me! Afore school I'm all sad and my writing is somewhat okay and now I am seriously hyper here at 10 PM! Love for ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever just kidding krissy and her readers who have to listen to me more than they could have ever hoped! Well, semi-seriously now, luv4ever, Ers, erin, jumpballgirl oh yeah!! Do you think kris's hands are weird?? Choices- yes, no, I don't know what I do know is that this girl is really weird, and I've never even seen her weird friends's hands!! Answer in your reviews!! Luv, ers


End file.
